


don't be (sorry)

by malwrites



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Can be read as friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwrites/pseuds/malwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(slight rewrite of a scene in episode eight): brooke tells jake about will's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be (sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: not sure how i feel about this, but the idea has been stuck in my head for a while. thanks for reading/reviewing! :)

Brooke was tired. Really tired. But she cared about Jake more than she let on, and she wanted to be with him. Especially in his weaker state.  Even, she decided, if being with him meant practically living in a hospital room whose constant scent of chemicals nearly drowned out the smell of Jake. He would be able to leave in a day or two, thankfully. The killer had given him a bad concussion, a cut through his lip, a dislocated shoulder, two broken fingers, and a stab wound that, luckily, was closer to his shoulder than his heart.

He looked calm when he was unconscious, calmer than Brooke had seen him in a while. Brooke knew that despite his lighthearted nature, the recent murders had taken a large toll on him. She never failed to notice the extra shot of espresso in his coffee, his un-gelled hair, or just the general changes in what made him Jake. As much as she wanted him to wake up and be okay, she was scared. Scared to tell him about Will. Scared to see his reaction. 

She fell asleep thinking about it.

— 

Brooke woke up just as slumped over as she’d been when she fell asleep. Slowly, she sat up, yawning despite her recent sleep. 

“Morning, princess.” a hoarse voice said.

Brooke jumped in surprise. She knew that voice from anywhere. Jake.

“How long have you been awake? You could have woken me up.” Brooke replies quickly.

He shrugs with the uninjured side of his body. "Figured you could use some sleep. It looks like you've been here for a while." He says, nodding at the amount of Brooke's things in the room.

Brooke feels her cheeks get a little hot. "Yeah, well. You kinda scared the hell out of me. How are you feeling?” 

Jake runs a hand through his knotting hair. It was sweet of her to stay, but he felt bad for worrying her.

“Fine,” he lied, ignoring his pounding headache, “how’s Will?"

Brooke tenses. "Jake...I don't..." 

"What? Is he doing alright?" he says, furrowing his eyebrows. 

She takes a shaking breath. "Jake, Will is dead." 

"He...what? I thought you said he was gonna be okay when we left the bowling alley..." he pauses. “What…what happened?” Jake finally says quietly. His voice cracks at the end.

"He was." Brooke feels herself tearing up. “He—“ 

Brooke tries to think of a nice way to tell him. One that will lessen the pain. But she can't. So Brooke tells him the truth. About Emma finding him, about her tripping on the wire, about Will dying.

“I feel bad for Emma…” he murmurs. 

“Yeah. Me too.”  

They both know there’s more to be said. Of course there is. Jake’s best friend is dead. But they don't say anything more. Brooke just hugs him. It’s quite an awkward position, sure, with Jake sitting and Brooke leaning over him all while trying to avoid the right side of his body. 

But neither seems to care. Brooke heard him take in a shaking breath, and his grip loosened. 

“Sorry.” he murmured into her shirt.

Brooke isn't sure what he's apologizing for, but there's only so much she can say to help him. “Don’t be.” she responds quietly as they pull away. 

— fin —


End file.
